50 veces Dream
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: 50 Drabbles de 100 palabras acerca de la Dream Pair: Y por más que trate de buscarle una dirección lógica a esto, no puedo descifrar a ese neko tan curioso.
1. Inicio

**Inicio**

Con un tranquilo y delicado movimiento, y usando a la vez el vigesimo pañuelito de papel descartable, el tensai de la Seigaku limpió una de las muchas lagrimitas que traicionaban descaradamente a su acróbata favorito. Recordó como con notable ira y descepción el pelirojo había dicho que no desperdiciaría si quiera una lágrima por su pareja de dobles. "¡Ni una!", había gritado molesto el neko que traía las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte tono carmín. Y ahora ahí estaba, llenando de mocos a su amigo, el cual secretamente agradecía a su capitán por haber empezado inesperadamente una relación con Oishi.

* * *

Y con este primer drabble empiezo con la nueva tanda de "50 veces...", espero que les haya gustado n=n Sugerencias, ideas, críticas y observaciones como siempre son más que bienvenidas ^^


	2. Obsesión

**Obsesión**

Era sin duda el dulce favorito de Syusuke, un crocante barquillo que rodeaba un relleno del más delicioso chocolate. Delicioso, no solo por su sabor que le era tan adictivo el sabor de la galleta y el chocolate unidos, sino también por lo que significaba para él. Terco e infantil por afuera, suave y tan dulce por adentro. Perfecta representación de cierto acróbata pelirojo, o al menos así lo ve el tensai. Y esos eran sus dos vicios. Uno era pequeño y apenas calificaba de vicio, más bien era un gusto constante. El segundo sin embargo, representaba un problema mayor.

* * *

Chez, ojalá todas mis actualizaciones fueran así de rápidas TT__TT (aunque no estoi convencida del todo de este capi *es cacheteada por una amiga* U¬¬)

**Gracias a todos por sus preciosos reviews! **Nos aben lo feliz que me hacen ^3^ En fin, espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado n=n A proposito, el título viene de uno de mis chocolates favoritos, me refiero a los barquillos rellenos de chocolate pertenecientes a la marca Costa. *¬* "Para variar, de Costa" xD (si saben a lo k me refiero u=u)


	3. Escena

**Escena**

Syusuke no tenía idea de qué debía decir exactamente, por primera vez en su vida no se le ocurría nada en lo absoluto. Solo se quedó parado, obsevando atónito la escena: sus padres mirándolo entre sorprendidos, su hermana mayor con una discreta sonrisita de burla, su hermano menor con una mueca atónita y, tal cual la fresa en la cima del pastel, su novio con una expresión que divagaba entre la vergüenza y la emoción. No quería ni saber qué había sucedido.

-A ver-, dijo su padre. -¿Cómo es eso de que van a adoptar?

Lo iba a matar, definitvamente.


	4. Decisión

**Decisión**

Tomó con cuidado aquel pequeño objeto plateado entre sus manos, observando atentamente su lisa superficie. Alzó una ceja, dirigiendo una mirada interrogadora al tensai, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón más cómodo de la pequeña sala. Dio un paso hacia él, estando completamente seguro de que no tenía ni la má mínima idea de qué demonios pasaba por la sádica mente de su pareja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay con esto?

-¿No es obvio? Te vas a mudar conmigo

En ese momento, el acrbata no supo si aquello significaba algo bueno o malo. Volvió su mirada hacia su nueva llave.

* * *

Wow, una de mis actualizaciones más rápidas xD Mejor aprovechar la racha de inspiración ^0^


	5. Clima

**Clima**

Afuera el sol brillaba con crueldad, mientras que tras su escritorio, cierto pelirojo moría de aburrimiento. El clima le había declarado la guerra: toda la semana pasada había llovido y, justo cuando se proponía estudiar, el sol hace su entrada triunfal. Quería ir a la heladería o a bañarse. Le daba lo mismo si su redacción acerca del Absolutismo quedaba inconcluso o si jalaba el examen de trigonometría. Tomó su celular y tipeó algo, para segundos después recibir la respuesta.

_No, tienes que estudiar. Syusuke ^^_

Ahora estaba convencido que ni el clima podía ser tan sádico como su novio.


	6. Rivalidad

**Rivalidad**

-¡Oi, Mukahi! ¡Ese era mi helado!

-¡Lo era! ¡Búscate otro, gato lenteja!

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste, cereza macroscópica! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-Sigue soñando, Kikumaru.

-¡Fujiko!

El aludido se quedó helado en su lugar, mientras que intercambiaba miradas y sonrisas cómplices con el tensai de Hyotei.

-¿Sí?

-¿¡Cómo que _sí_! ¿¡Por qué tenemos que compartir mesa con _estos_ dos!

-¿¡_Estos_ dos! Estamos presentes, ¿¡qué no te han enseñado modales, neko feo!

Ya ningunos de los genios trató de intervenir, solo atinaron a seguir con su charla, mientras que sus parejas seguían discutiendo por el helado que ya había desaparecido en el estómago del pelicereza.

* * *

¡Lo sabía! Soy incapaz de escribir algo sin meter a la Dirty Pair TT_TT En fin, este capi está dedicado a la musa del yaoi xD, quien ha decidido inspirarme más que nunca y no hay que ser desagradecidos con ella o no va a volver (lo cula sería horrible _)


	7. Tiempo

Más que un drabble, esto es uno de mi delirios escritos en una clase de física x) Aún así espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**Tiempo**

El nervioso tic-tac de su despertador le impedía dormir, mientras que su habitación permanecía sumida en una somnolienta penumbra. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Sus manos viajaron hasta topar con la espalda de Eiji. Se pasearon por su figura, bajando por su cintura hasta quedar adheridas en sus caderas. Se pegó aun más al cuerpo que dormía apaciblemente a su lado. Sentía su calor, oyó su respiración pausada y cómo se le escapaba un gracioso murmullo. Tan inocente, tan infantil, como solo _su_ niño lo podía ser. Fue en ese mismo momento que maldijo al tiempo por no detenerse.


	8. Precio

**Precio**

Repentinamente, un pequeño papelito aterrizó sobre su libro de física. Cuidando que el profesor no lo viese, lo tomó y lo desenvolvió, encontrandose una letra que conocía demasiado bien. Lo leyó rápidamente, sin dejar de escribir. _¿Tienes la respuesta del cuarto ejercicio? _

Al darse el maestro la vuelta hacia la pizarra, el tensai se giró hacia el pelirojo que se encontraba dos filas más atrás. Lanzó otro papelito con la respuesta. Se volvió otra vez hacia su cuaderno, oyendo a su pareja bufar molesto. Así como esperó, un papelito le dio en la cabeza.

_¿¡Cómo que me va a costar!_


	9. Propriété privée

**Propriété privée**

-Bonjour, je m'appel Jean. Je suis très contente de prouver aller a cet grandiose école.

(Buenos día, me llamo Jean. Estoy muy contento de poder asistir a este grandioso colegio)

Todos los ojos quedaron prendidos del nuevo alumno que acababa de presentarse. Un par de chicas soltaron un patético suspiro, mientras que la mayoría los chicos ni le prestaban atención. Eiji sin embargo se mostraba totalmente emocionado.

-Jean-kun ¿y cómo es francia? ¿Eres de París? ¿Has visitado muchas veces la torre Eiffel? ¿Comes caracoles?

Syusuke, sonreía, pero interiormente quería sacar a rastras a ese tipo de ahí y dejarle claro que si se acercaba demasiado a SU neko, vería lo grandioso que era _cet ècole. _

* * *

Wii, me encuentro muy contenta hoy xq algo mui lindo me ha pasado, asi k si no publico algo de lo feliz que estoime volvere loka xD espero que les haia gustado ^0^


	10. Llegada

Después de mil siglos, vuelvo a actualizar, aunque ya tenia este drab listo hace ya más de una semana, pero nunca me dio tiempo se si quiera tipearlo en mi compu, ya saben, el colegio es nuestro enemigo TT_TT pero en fin, espero que les guste y que me dejen algun review ^3^

* * *

**Llegada**

-¡Fujiko!

El aludido alzó sorprendido la mirada, verdaderamente extrañado por aquel repentino grito de su pelirojo novio. Este se encontraba parado en el marco de la entrada del apartamento que ambos compartían. Su cara estaba roja y su repiración agitada, al parecer había subido corriendo los ocho pisos. Syusuke recordó entonces que el ascensor estaba temporalmente fuera de servicio. Se preguntaba por qué la mirada del acróbata estaba tan seria. El tensai no dijo nada, esperando que el otro prosiguiera.

-¡Oi, Fujiko!- volvió a gritar el pelirojo.

-¿Sí, Eiji?- Kikumaru aún respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Fujiko, vamos! ¡Ya llegó el circo!


	11. Viaje

**Viaje**

Se acurrucó aún más entre sus tres chalinas, tratando de pegarse más al cuerpo contrario, si eso era realmente posible. Sintió los brazos de su tensai rodearlo y envolverlo en otro posesivo abrazo. Ignorando a los demás integrantes del equipo de tenis, quienes hacían lo imposible por mantenerse calientes, soltó una risita al sentir los cálidos labios de su pareja sobre su cuello, para luego sentir también la punta de su lengua. Su suerte lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente. Pensó en que tal vez ese viaje acabaría siendo solo lindo para ellos dos, ya que lo otro no parecían querer abrazarse.


	12. Lluvia

**Lluvia**

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansado, molesto, aburrido y empapado. Una vez más el clima se rebelaba contra él, aunque esta vez también tenía que agradecérselas a Tezuka y sus cincuenta vueltas. Ni si quiera recordaba el por qué del castigo. Se quedó tirado en el suelo, pensando que se levantaría cuando la lluvia acabase, poco le importaba si esta duraba toda la noche.

-Si te quedas así te vas a resfriar.

El neko abrió sorprendido los ojos, dando con los azules de Sysuke, quien mostraba su típica sonrisa. Él también sonrió, porque si eso sucediera, él sería quien lo cuidaría.


	13. Paraguas

**Paraguas**

-Fujikooo…

-Dime-, dijo desinteresado el aludido. El pelirojo hizo mohín, sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

-Esto... Yo quería preguntarte si querías tal vez salir conmigo a caminar...

-No gracias, Eiji, ahora no. Estoy cansado.

-Ya veo...

Kikumaru se apartó de su pareja, saliendo en silencio de la habitación. Ceró lentamente tras sí la puerta principal del apartamento. Afuera hacía un fuerte viento. Eiji suspiro triste, creía que Syusuke ya no le querría. Entinces oyó una voz llamarlo a sus espaldas. Se volteó y lo vio.

-¿No deberías llevar un paraguas contigo? Parece que va a llover-, dijo su novio sonriéndole dulcemente.


	14. Mañana

**Mañana**

Abrió perezosamente los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Sonrió al sentir dos brazos rodearlo. Se acurrucó entre las cálidas sábanas.

-Eji, ¿estás despierto?

No respondió, solo soltó una risita, pero luego calló al levantarse su novio.

-¿A donde vas?

-Tenemos clases, ¿lo olvdiaste?-, respondió con su típica sonrisa el mayor. El neko gruñó, tapándose por completo. El tensai le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al baño. Al regresar, descubrió que el pelirojo se había vuelto a dormir. Sonrió con ternura y se metió otra vez a la cama. A nadie le importaría si llegaban tarde ese día.


	15. Excepción

**Excepción**

En la vida de uno siempre hay excepciones. Pequeñas e inapercibibles, grandes y únicas; siempre las hay, y en la vida de Fuji Syusuke solo había una: Kikumaru Eiji. Él era la única persona capaz de hacer que el tensai de la Seigaku pasara horas en una fila, solo para conseguir dos tickets para la película favorita del pelirojo, o de traer al genio cada día a la misma heladería, para que finalmente el único que comiese media docena postres fuese el acróbata. Y aún así, a Syusuke jamás le importaba hacer una o miles de excepciones por su neko.


	16. Escondidas

**Escondidas**

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama, mirando bajo esta, mas no encontró más que polvo. Debía recordarle al pelirojo que pasase la aspiradora también por ahí, pero en ese momento su asunto era otro. Salió del cuarto que compartía con Eiji, dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero no dio nada. La sala fue su próximo destino, pero tuvo la misma suerte ahí, como en el resto del apartamento. Frustrado se sentó en el sofá. Se suponía que él era el tensai y aún así no podía encontrar al neko. ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando aceptó jugar a las escondidas!

* * *

Mi comentario: me encantaría ver esa escena ^^


	17. Foto

**Foto**

Sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado, sintiendo que sus ojos le ardían levemente luego de haber sido segados por un breve instante. Se llevó automáticamente las manos a la cara, tapándosela y soltando un infantil quejido. Odiaba que lo tomase desprevenido, más aún si era con una cámara con flash. ¿Por qué su novio tenía que ser tan sádico? Oyó como el "agresor" reía ligeramente. Ya recobrando la vista, hizo un puchero, mirando molesto a Syusuke. Sin embargo, interiormente sonreía, pues ya estaba planeando cómo deshacerse de la endemoniada cámara fotográfica, que por cierto, él mismo le había regalado.


	18. Acuario

**Acuario**

Había elegido el día perfecto. ¿Cómo no si se trataba del mismísimo tensai de la Seigaku? El clima era un asco y aún así el acuario estaba desolado, a excepicón de ellos dos. Syusuke sonrió contento, mientras que observaba como su acróbata observaba embobado los coloridos peces que nadaban alrededor de ellos. Oyó como Eiji lo llamaba con insistencia, corriendo hacia él y jalándolo consigo mientras que le decía que le debía mirar algo que había descubierto en la gran pecera.

-¡Mira, mira! A que es increíble, ¿no?

Sin embargo, el tensai estaba más ocupado, observando algo mucho más bello.


	19. Burbujas

**Burbujas**

Siguió como pudo los pasos de su tierno neko, cruzando rápidamente la pista. Sus ojos buscaban con una curiosidad muy bien disimulada al ya mencionado pelirojo. Su mirada recayó entonces sobre las graciosas esferas transparentes que, jugando con la apenas perceptible brisa de verano, sobrevolaban su cabeza. Solo una caprichosa burbuja descendió lo suficiente para llegar a reventarle en la cara. Parpadeó sorprendido, sintiendo el jabón arderle en los ojos. Oyó una divertida risa, sabiendo ahora con plena seguridad quién era el que lo había "atacado" indirectamente con las pompas de jabón, resolución que lo hizo sonreír también a él.


	20. Biología

**Biología**

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla, pareciendo un trapo mojado al que habían dejado Trigonometría, porque no entendía, porque le aburría y porque no creía que los triángulos le fuesen a servir de algo en el futuro. Pero más que nada, odiaba Trigonometría, porque a la dirección del colegio se le había ocurrido impartir ese curso con la clase dividida en tres grupos distintos: a él le había tocado sobrevivir ese curso en el laboratorio 3, mientras que Syusuke estaba en el laboratorio 1. Bufó molesto, ¿¡quién se creían para separarlos! Definitivamente odiaba el curso de Biología.

* * *

Tal parece que las cosas que me causan dolor de cabeza me son inspiradoras -.-U


	21. Piña

**Piña**

Miró extrañado a su pareja, como esta traía consigo esa rara fruta que nunca le había llegado a gustar. El pelirojo lo miraba expectante, con esa enorme sonrisa suya, tan cálida y propia de él. Syusuke meneó la cabeza, indeciso. ¿¡Qué rayos debía responder ante la carita de gatito abandonado en la lluvia que le ponía Eiji! Realmente detestaba esa fruta, como casi todos los cítrico. Miró como el acróbata columpiaba la fruta en sus brazos, como si fuera el bebé que tanto quería adoptar. Aún así, no pudo evitarlo, debía decirle que sí, debía acceder a comprarla condenada piña.

* * *

Bueno, no sé qué clase de frutas no le gustan a Fuji, así que le puse la piña, más que nada porque yo también la detesto xP Solo espero que no les pase lo mismo con este drabb XD rr? :3


	22. Razones

Mi se disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que la inspiracion está de huelga con ella.

* * *

**Razones**

Syusuke amaba a Eiji, eso era un hecho indiscutible. Lo amaba por su alegría, por lo irradiante. Por su sonrisa, aquella que había alegrado hasta el día más oscuro del tensai, sus disparatadas e inesperadas ideas. "¡Vamos al zológico!" "¡Quiero ir a comer comida china! ¡No, mejor italiana!" Lo amaba por su inocencia, más que nada cuando le dejaba ser el protagonista de sus más ocultas fantasías. Lo amaba cuando se sonrojaba, cuando hacía un puchero o una travesura fallada. Lo amaba por todo eso y mucho más. Y Eiji, él simplemente lo amaba sin nunca buscar una razón concreta.


	23. Lazo

**Lazo**

Deslizó sus manos por la deliciosa figura que se encontraba a su merced, jugando sus dedos con la suave textura escarlata. Un maullido le dio a entender que el acróbata se estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Sus labios bucaron los del pelirojo, quien luchaba por liberarse de su apresamiento. Oyó un quejido, siguiendo un suplicante "Fujiko", y elevó sus manos al rostro de Eiji. Acarició las mejillas sonrojadas con una sonrisa satisfecha. Depositó un casto beso en su frente, apartando unos mechones rojos. Y solo fue ahí, cuando por fin soltó el lazo rojo que mantenía atadas las mano del neko.


	24. Aeronáutica

**Aeronáutica**

El museo de la aeronáutica definitivamente no era de los mejores. Aún así, su novio había insistido en acudir ahí. Este se encontraba parado ante la "gran" réplica del Bleriot XI, aquel mísero monoplano que llevó a la muerte al piloto más conocido del Perú. Por otro lado, Eiji no le encontraba lo divertido a aquel avioncito. Pronto se cumpliría el centenario de la famosa travesía de los Alpes, por lo que todo el mundo se encontraba arreglando algo en aquel olvidado museo militar. Sin duda, ese era un mal inicio para su estadía en Lima.

-¡Oi, Fujiko, vámonos ya!

* * *

Es más que obvio de dónde saque la inspiración Pero bueno, como me han estado llenando la cabeza de Jorge Chavez este bimestre debido a que mi querido compatriota va a cumplir un siglo de muerto. No puede evitarlo, de alguna manera este es un pequeño desahogo de todos los trabajos que he tenido que presentar y que me han cobrado la inspiración TT_TT En fin, he decidido que por dos o tres capis voy a mandar a la parejita de ensueño de viaje a Perú y este es el primero XD gracias por leer! ^0^


	25. Cebiche

**Cebiche**

-¡Ya tuve suficiente, quiero comida japonesa!

-Pero aquí no hay.

-¡Claro que sí! Hay un restaurante cerca de donde estuvimos ayer. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿El Jockey Plaza?

-Sí, sí, pero eso estuvo en el camino de regreso al hotel...

-¿En la avenida La Encalada?

-¿¡Sííí! ¡En esa! Si no mal recuerdo, el lugar se llamaba Hanzo.

-Ah, ya lo recordé.

-¿Vamos?

-No.

-¿¡Pero por qué!

-Demasiado caro.

-¡Fujiko, por favooor!

-He dicho que no.

-¿Porfis?

-No.

-¡Qué malo!

El neko hizo ofendido un puchero y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Cinco minutos después el tensai volvió a hablar. –Dime, Eiji, ¿quieres probar cebiche?

* * *

Espero que todos tengan más o menos una idea de qué es el cebiche ._. de lo contrario, el cebiche es un plato que se prepara con pescado o marisco crudo cortado en trozos pequeños, se le agrega jugo de limón o naranja agria, cebolla picada, sal y especias picantes ^^ personalmente, no me gusta el cebiche, pero es un plato típico del Perú y es una obligación para todos los turistas el probarlo, así que nuestros niños tampoco se libran jojo XD EN FIN! Llegamos a la mitad! Wujuu! ya falta relativamente poco nos leemos!


	26. Globo

Estoy corta de ideas e inspiración, sean piadoso TT3TT

* * *

**Globo**

Siguió aquel objeto volador con la mirada. Su color rojo chillón lo hacía resaltar en el pálido cielo nublado y la fina línea que suponía la pita de la que colgaba la tarjeta se ondeaba alegre. Aquella idea de su hermana lo había perseguido toda la semana, hasta que por fin decidió ponerla en práctica. Tenía serias dudas que fuera a funcionar, pero su hermana, con una extraña sonrisa que no le agradaba del todo, le había asegurado que funcionaría. Cosa que comprobó: dos días después, Syusuke estaba delante de su puerta, trayendo consigo el globo reventado y la carta.


	27. Toffee

**Toffee**

-¿¡Q-qué cosa!

-¿Cómo? -, preguntó desentendido el acróbata a la vez que mecía entre sus brazos a su recién nacida. Syusuke le devolvió la mirada sorprendida y ligeramente frustrada. -¿Algún problema con eso?

-No le vas a poner Toffee a nuestra hija, Eiji.

-¿¡Por qué no!

-No voy a dejar que le pongas el nombre de un dulce pegajoso. No, se va a llamar Akari.

-Pero, pero... ¡Yo quiero ponerle Toffee!-, exclamó inpaciente el pelirojo haciendo un puchero.

-¿¡Por qué!

-Por que es todo pequeñita y dulce-, murmuró sonriente el neko. –Y porque el Toffee es tu dulce favorito, Fujiko...


	28. Ratón

Para este capi, me los imaginé antes de que fueran oficialmente una pareja, osea que todavía no están. XD

* * *

**Ratón**

A Eiji siempre lo calificaban de gato. Se decía neko y no había duda de quién era la persona en cuestión. Él mismo consideraba correcto la etiqueta. Sysuke no. Si bien admitía que el chico tenía manías que recordaban a un felino, creía que su situación lo ponía como lo contrario.

-Los gatos son cazadores-, le había comentado una vez a Tezuka-. Y los ratones los cazados. Por lo tanto creo que él es el ratón.

-En tal caso, ¿te consideras tú el gato?

Ante aquella respuesta del capitán, el tensai solo sonrió. Porque a fin de cuentas era verdad.


	29. Hechizo

No sé en qué estaba pensando al escribir esto ._. en fin, espero que les agrade ^^

* * *

**Hechizo**

Saltó y pasó por encima de la cerca, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Se sentía atontado, como si le hubieran inyectado litros de anestecia y como si sus nervios estuviesen nublados. Y su cerebro apagado. No era por la tontería a la que se había dejado convencer por el pelirojo, ¿quién no ha tocado el timbre y ha corrido, solo para acabar en e jardín equivocado y ser cazado por un perro rabioso?, sino por lo que lo ha llevado a meterse en esa mini-aventura. Por el efecto que causaba en él Eiji con solo sonreírle de manera pícara.


	30. Infinidad

**Infinidad**

Y una y otra vez dejaba que aquellas sensaciones lo arrasaran, hundiéndolo una vez más a ese infierno utópico que se veía tan realizable, solo para al la mañana siguiente volver a levantarse con dolor de cabeza y la culpa carcomiéndolo. No evitarlo, en eso era un maestro. No decir no, aceptarlo siempre con lo brazos abiertos, olvidando por completo que aquella persona que tanto amaba y que jamás sería nada más que su amante ocasional ya estaba casada con otra. Dolía, pero tampoco quería dejarlo, dejar ese vicio tormentoso que tanto adoraba, que tanto anhelaba. ¿Dejar a Syusuke? Jamás.


	31. Noche

**Noche**

Era costumbre para ellos salir juntos de noche, abrazados el uno del otro o solo dándose las manos, ya sea en primavera, otoño, invierno o verano. Podían ir a comer, a caminar por el parque o a la costa, sentarse a orillas del mar y enterrarse en la cálida arena, o simplemente tomar la línea nocturna del bus e irse de un lado de la ciudad al otro y regresar luego en metro a toda velocidad. La verdad es que no interesaba realmente qué es lo que hicieran en sus salidas de noche, siempre y cuando estuviesen solo los dos.


	32. Aniversario

Booooo, no me olvide de este par! . solo me quede sin internet a causa de un viajecito al que fui secuestrada (y en el que me deje engreir mucho ) are, la cosa es que aquí viene otrpo capi que ya tenía también listo. :D

**

* * *

**

Aniversario

No supo en qué momento fue que lo había perdido. Pero lo había perdido. Frustrado pateó lo más próximo que tuviese, golpeándose fuertemente el pie con un poste de luz. No lo iba a negar: estaba a punto de romper a llorar. "¡Maldición, el regalo de aniversario para Fujiko!" Y ya no quedaba tiempo de conseguir otra cosa. Terminó de llegar a su apartamento, donde Fuji le abrió la puerta un poco sorprendido –genial, también perdió la llave-, pero al verlo mejor, Syusuke solo le sonrió y lo abrazó, diciéndole que ya le podría comprar un regalo el próximo año.


	33. Paciencia

**Paciencia**

Paciencia. Eiji considera que tiene mucha. ¡Pues claro que sí, con semejante novio! ¿O es que la gente cree que el que le tiene paciencia es Syusuke? ¡Ja! El neko se ríe de los idiotas que creen eso. Es obvio, el que tiene que ser paciete en esa relación es él. Después de todo, se necesita mucha paciencia para soportar a un tensai que siempre está un paso por delante, que sabe qué tantas cosas pasan pos tu cabeza y las palabras exactas que vas a decir. Así es, se necesita mucha paciencia para ser el novio de un genio.


	34. Ratón II

**Ratón (II)**

Era gris y pequeño, de diminutas y arrugadas orejitas, con una inquieta nariz que quería inspeccionarlo todo. Y al neko no le gustaba, porque era una ratón, un feo y gris ratón que ahora para colmo se estaba llevando la atención de su novio. "Y creí que era un tensai" pensó ofendido ante la preferencia del Fuji. Este ni se inmutó al abandonar Eiji la habitación. Siguió concentrado en animalejo. Pero al cerrarse por completo la puerta, rió muy divertido por la reacción del pelorrojo.

-Ay, Eiji, si supieras que se trata de mi tarea... –murmuró el estudiante de medicina.


	35. Comentario de partido

**Comentario de Partido**

-Fujikoooo

El aludido alzó la mirada.

-Dime, Eiji.

-Estoy aburridoooo –fue la respuesta del neko, quien estaba echado boca arriba en el sofá, mientras que miraba el partido Federer-Nadal en canal deportivo.

-¿Pero no estás mirando el partido? Asi como lo veo, está interesante... –comentó el tensai mientras inspeccionaba las fotos que había tomado la tarde del día anterior.

-Mentira, es obvio que va a ganar Federer. Con ese Suizo mejor esperas a que esté viejito para tratar de retarlo. Además, Nadal tiene poto de tía.

El tensai no respondió, solo miró a su novio con una ceja en alto.

* * *

yay 4 federer, nadal tiene poto de tia. jajaja me mate de la risa cuando mi querida madre hizo ese comentario XD (bueno, no lo dijo tal como lo pongo aquí, pero sí esa era la idea XD)


	36. Resfrío

No, definitivamente no uno de los mejores, pero es que no me dio para más bajo este título... u.u déjenme rr o me ofenderé! òwó

* * *

**Resfrío**

-¡Achú!

-Fuji, con ese ya van seis. O alguien está muy conversador, o realmente estás resfriado...

El tensai del Seigaku miró escéptico al del Hyotei y luego meneó escéptico la cabeza.

-No creo en eso. Pero...

-Pero no sabes cómo demonios te resfriaste –completó la frase el peliazul-. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

-No, estás bien –sonrió Syusuke confundido.

-A propósito, ¿dónde quedó Kikumaru?

-¿Eiji? Bueno, está un poco molesto conmigo porque le dije que ya tenía planes para hoy y que no estaba incluído...

El tensai peliazul solo sonrió, pensando en que ya sabía de dónde venía el misterioso resfrío.


	37. Joyería

jajaja me reí mucho con este... inspirado en mi drabb de la primera serie de "50 veces": _34. Anillo_

**

* * *

**

Joyería

No sabía como interpretar aquello. ¿Era que Eiji depronto tenía un extraño gusto por las joyas o que necesitaba un anillo por alguna misteriosa razón? El tensai miró al cielo, haciéndose el desinteresado mientras que su novio seguía observando los anillos que estaban expuestos en la vitrina de esa joyería. Hacía frío y por las calles todo el mundo iba corriendo, queriendo conseguir todavía los regalos de última hora. Syusuke comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Dime Eiji, ¿para qué quieres un anillo? –preguntó por fin. El neko lo miró sorprendido.

-No quiero un anillo, solo estaba viendo tu reflejo en el vidrio.


	38. Recompensa

kukuku esta idea nació mientras analizaba si había jalado en algun curso este año X3 afortunadamente Fallon aprobó, y por eso Eiji también lo hará. ^^

* * *

**Recompensa**

-¡Fujikoooooooooooo!

El tensai alzó la mirada del papel, que dicho sea de paso era su libreta de notas, que había estado ocupando su atención, para mirar hacia el pelirrojo que veía corriendo, no, volando, hacia él y eso a toda velocidad. Cinco segundos más tarde, ambos se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, con el neko encima.

-Ahm, ¿Eiji? –preguntó cuidadoso, pero sabiendo de sobra qué venía.

-¡Estoy aprobado! ¡Pasé de año! –exclamó emocionado y Sysuke sonrió, alegrándose por su niño. Sin embargo, la frase que siguió lo hizo sonreír, pero más que nada con mailicia: -¡Ahora me tienes que recompensar!


	39. Fractura

**Fractura**

Unas traicioneras lágrimas se escparon y rodaron por sus mejillas. Sus amigos lo miraban un poco perdidos, sin saber qué decirle para que se sintiera ¿mejor? ¿menos miserable? Ni idea. El neko se aferró molesto a las sábanas de su cama del hospital. Fuji se le acercó un poco, haciendo por fin algo inteligente: le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ya, Eiji, no es tan malo como parece. El próxima año todavía puedes competir...

-¿¡Qué cosa! ¿¡Estás insinuando que deje que esa cereza gorda del Hyotei se lleve un trofeo que no merece! ¡Quiero competir en el torneo acrobático!

* * *

Mi respuesta: -De todas maneras te va a ganar, Eiji. Gakuto es mejor acróbata que tú ^^ Pero descuida, en el tenis opino que eres mejor XD


	40. Tentación

universo alterno o no, da lo mismo... esta vez un drabb un poco más abstracto X3

* * *

**Tentación**

Era difícil resistirse a no hablarle a aquel estrafalario personaje de brillantes ojos azules. O por lo menos lo fue para él. Era difícil para él, no acercársele, sonreírle con un poco de coquetería y pedirle su nombre y comenzar a charlar con el. Todo lo contrario: parecía la cosa más fácil del mundo, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco. ¿Desde cuando él no podía evitar algo? ¡Y un demonio! La excusa era que es niño era demasiado... ¿curioso, raro, lindo? Creo que las tres de una. Y era difícil para dichosos pelorrojo no reírse en su cara. Ciertamanete curioso...


	41. Atadura

Otro que ni yo entiendo del todo -.-

* * *

**Atadura**

Él era una atadura, lo sabía de sobras. Pero, por una vez en su vida, no le afectó mucho, o mejor dicho: no le importaba. Por una vez en su vida, sería egoísta, porque el tensai era algo que no dejaría ir por nada del mundo. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuese y seguiría siendo una atadura. Una muy fuerte que no se iba a romper. Una egoísta cuando se trataba del Fuji. Le gustaba pensar que él no lo iba a dejar ni traicionar. Por más cursi y rosada que suene la cosa. Era una atadura.


	42. Fresa

**Fresa**

La idea de canturrearle cursilerías y frases fresas por un momento hasta se oía bien, pero luego se lo volvió a pensar. ¿Cuándo le había dicho a alguien algo como un "me pierdo en tus hermozos zafiros azules" o alguna otra cosa así? Respuesta más que obvia: nunca. Y ahora se veía en el dilema de si hacerlo o no. No se había puesto a considerar si al neko le agradaría el oír una de esas frasesillas trilladas. Podía ser que sí. Pero por otro lado, ambos eran gays, mas no afeminados. Vaya lío en el que se había metido...

* * *

Solución: la expresión "fresa" se usa para las cosas de niñas, todo aquello que es al estilo de barbie, princesitas, rosados en exceso, etc. Espero haberme explicado bien -.-U


	43. Atroz

**Atroz**

-Te lo dije –farfulló Eiji apenado y bajando el rostro. Fuji solo parpadeó confundido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te lo había dicho –bufó ahora molesto el acróbata.

-Eiji, no...

-¡No te hagas!

-¡P-pero Eiji! Dios, ¿ahora qué pasa?

El neko solo hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, dejando al tensia sin idea de qué sucedía con el. Bueno, sabía que estaba molesto... ahora a saber el por qué. Eiji cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Eiji, vamos, dime qué pasa. No soy adivino.

-Pues creí que eras un tensai.

-Eiji...

-¡Te dije que no quería que compraras shampoo para rizos!

* * *

Nos acercamos al fin ._.


	44. Protegido

**Protegido**

Oh, por Kami que quería arrancarle los ojos a ese cabeza de huevo. Y no es que le faltaran recursos, valor o Dios sabía que, sino que temía las consecuencias, y no las que pudiera tener con Tezuka, la entrenadora o con quien fuese de los superiores, sino las que tendría que afrontar con el neko. Bien sabía que la única razón por la que Oishi seguía vivo -¡y eso tras atreverse a incluso besar al _su _pelirrojo!- era Eiji, dado que si le ponía un dedo encima al sub-capitán, moriría a manos del odio y del rechazo del acróbata.

* * *

Okee, la idea est esta: Fuji y Eiji no son novios D: supongo que amigos, pero Eiji sabe que el tensai quiere con él ^^U


	45. Pelea

Amé este! 3

* * *

**Pelea**

Había veces en las que se peleaban. ¡Dios, todas las parejas se pelean en algún momento! Pero cuando se trataba de esos dos, la gente prefería que lo hiciesen a solas, sin personas que pudiesen salir heridas en el transcurso de la batalla de la pareja de ensueño. La gente sabía que ellos tenían su amnera de discutir, su manera de arreglar las cosas, que no era precisamente la misma manera de la Dirty Pair, sino una un tanto más original. Algo que tal vez hasta podrías ser más efectivo.

-¡Nya, Fujiko, eso es trampa! ¡Solo una almohada por persona!


	46. Helados

Este me recuerda a mí misma -.-U

* * *

**Helados**

Eiji no era la persona más lista, al menos no cuando le tocaba discutir con el tensai acerca de a quien le tocaba pagar los helados. Podría traer toda clase de argumentos, buenos y malos, podía insistir y rectificar mil veces que él los había pagado la semana pasada. Podía hacer una pataleta incluso, podía hacer el ridículo en la heladería, llamar la atención de medio mundo y aún así no borraría esa sonrisita del rostro de su novio, quien con cada argumento volvía a repetir que él había pagado la última vez. Y aún así, al final, pagaba Syusuke.


	47. Yuuta

**Yuuta**

Yuuta era un persona extraña. Eso almenos afirmaba el neko, quien insistía en solo ir a casa de su prodigio, cuando no se encontraba el hermano menor de este. Si había algo que Syusuke nunca llegó a entender, era el por qué de esta afirmación. No es que le viese algo malo a su hermano, ni que este los mirase mal a ellos. Bueno, tal vez Eiji lo decía por el hecho de que el Fuji menor estaba saliendo con el_ beep _de Mizuki. Debía de ser eso. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Y con esa explicación, Syusuke se contentaba.

* * *

Continuación en el próximo drabble!


	48. Frases y Ruidos

**Frases y ruidos**

Eiji conocía la razón por la que Yuuta lo miraba de manera un poco rara. No lo culpaba. Aquel día de vacaciones en el que se encontraban en casa de los Fuji, un día más en el que la pareja de ensueño se encontraban en la habitación del tensai, un momento más en el que los besos de Syusuke se volvieron a subir de tono. Y es que Eiji estaba consciente de que decía muchas cosas cuando Susuke le hacía el amor. Y sabía que se la habrán escapado frases y ruidos extraños que no pasaron desapercibidos por el menor.

* * *

les perdono si no lo entendieron XD Me costó mucho resumir mi idea en cien palabras, cosa que me preocupa porque no es normal en mí ._.


	49. Espacio

**Espacio**

Cuando se compraron por fin su propia casa, dejando atrás sus días en aquel aburrido y pequeño apartamento, Eiji no cabía en su alegría. Tenía que contárselo a todo el mundo, hablar todo el día de eso y volver a agradecerle mil veces a su novio por finalmente haber accedido a mudarse. No es que el apartamento fuese incómodo, pero una casa propia siempre era mejor.

-Bueno, al menos ahora tenemos más espacio –había dicho con una extraña sonrisa el tensai.

Y Eiji lo había mirado de soslayo, un poco inseguro de lo que realmente había querido decir el prodigio.

* * *

Nos acercamos al fin, queridas ._. recen para que sea uno bonito XD


	50. Acabar

**Acabar**

A veces las cosas llegaban a su fin de manera in esperada. A veces, las cosas terminaban de manera brusca, descontrolada y dolorosa. Le dolía cuando todo acababa en la oscuridad, le dolía a más no poder cuando lo veía venir y no lo podía detener. Eiji detestaba cuando las cosas buenas, aquellas que lo alegraban, que le daban ánimos para vivir, llegaban a su fin. Eiji trataba de aferrarse a ellas, evitar que todo lo bonito se esfumara. Odiaba cuando las cosas acababan. Y por esa razón estuvo feliz de saber que el amor del tensai jamás se acabaría.

* * *

El título va bien ^-^ En fin, quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que han hecho una buena obra y que me dejaron un review *0*

Las amo, por eso habrá _50 veces Sleep _para ustedes XD lo digo en serio! ¬.¬

ya me gustó eso de los cincuenta drabbs XD

alábenme! ò_ó


End file.
